


Help! или немного о домашнем уюте

by vernusya



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1960s, 1960s Music, Based on a Beatles Song, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Mustache, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Heavy Drinking, Humor, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Other, Pining, Pre-Slash, Songfic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya
Summary: У вас проблемы?Напейтесь. Послушайте любимую музыку. Переставьте мебель. Найдите новое хобби. Смените прическу. Уйдите с головой в работу. И другие советы от Энтони Дж. Кроули. Он перепробовал все это лично - меньше чем за сутки!1967-й год сильно изменил жизнь Кроули - и дело не только в том, что в сейфе появилась святая вода.
Kudos: 6





	Help! или немного о домашнем уюте

**Author's Note:**

> Коротко о том, как я пишу фанфики:  
> Я: Какая забавная идея! Ну-ка, ну-ка, сейчас будет маленькая комическая зарисовочка...  
> КРОУЛИ (заходит, открывает дверь ногой): Вот здесь-то я и буду СТРАДАТЬ!  
> Я: Но... Тут планировался юмор и...  
> КРОУЛИ: Страдать. Минимум. Две. Страницы! (открывает крепкий алкоголь, присасывается)  
> Я: Может быть, в другом фанфике? Смотри, вот там я пишу стекло...  
> КРОУЛИ: Меня никто не любииит, все меня гонят, ыыыыы!  
> Я: Fuck.
> 
> Посвящается треду Благих знамений на дайри, где однажды решили пообсуждать, нравится ли Кроули его квартира.

— Слишком быстро, — бурчал Кроули, — Слишком быстро.  
Он раздражённо скинул очки на стол, взглядом дематериализовал брошенный на пол пиджак и двинулся к бару. Бар жалобно скрипнул. Количество внезапно образовавшегося в нем алкоголя превышало его вместимость в несколько раз, но он был не враг себе, чтобы из-за такой мелочи развалиться или как-то еще вызвать хозяйское неудовольствие.  
Скрипа Кроули не заметил. Он достал пару произвольных бутылок и двинулся обратно к дивану.

Вообще-то он не планировал напиваться дома. Дом — чтобы спать, а для выпивки есть другие места. Он думал даже вернуться в «Грязного осла», благо для «уважаемого мистера Кроули» там всегда находилось что-нибудь приличное, а не то пойло, которое наливали большинству, но… Но. Термос следовало поставить в сейф. Потерять его ненароком в баре было бы слишком даже для него.

К тому же, там отирался этот мутный Шедвелл, который настолько громко думал «Сколько у этого мафиози сосков?», что Кроули заметил. Зачем младшему капралу армии ведьмоловов особенности его анатомии, он не знал и не горел желанием выяснять. Конечно, было бы забавно изобразить себе пару дюжин этих самых сосков, продемонстрировать ему и посмотреть, что будет… Но он сегодня был не в настроении для подобных развлечений. «Слишком быстро!»

— Девяносто миль в час — это вовсе не слишком быстро! — проорал он, обращаясь к потолку.  
Потолок промолчал, и легче как-то не стало. Кроули щелкнул пальцами, включая колонки.

— Yesterday… — затянул Маккартни из проигрывателя.

Кроули мрачно посмотрел на бутылку в своей руке и всё-таки создал бокал. Он еще не пал так низко, чтобы пить коллекционный «Далвини» из горла. Или пал? Он же Падший, в конце концов. Можно ли пасть ниже?  
«О да, — отозвался внутренний голос. — Конечно можно. Просто вспомни сегодняшний вечер».

— All my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks as though they're here to stay… — заливался Пол.  
Кроули выпил. Что-то музычка не особо расслабляла. В одном Пол был прав, вчера он себя так паршиво не чувствовал. Наоборот, всё было под контролем: ограбление спланировано, отчет о его полезности делу Зла заранее написан… И вот, нате вам, пожалуйста. «Слишком быстро!»

— Why she had to go? I don't know…  
На этой строчке пластинку намертво заело: Don't know… Ш-ш. Don't know… Ш-ш. Don't know…

Кроули раздраженно прищёлкнул пальцами, меняя пластинку. Он-то прекрасно понимал, кто куда ушёл и почему, но радости это не добавляло. По идее он должен был радоваться. Он хотел святую воду? Вот, пожалуйста. Целый термос. Клетчатый. Сука, да что ж так плохо-то?!  
Кроули был по натуре оптимистом и попытался найти какие-то плюсы в окружающем мире. Вот, например, виски был отличный. Ангелу бы понра… Блять.

Песня определенно издевалась над ним, перекликаясь с мыслями и путая их:  
Always, no, sometimes think it's me  
But you know I know when it's a dream  
I think, er, no, I mean, er, yes  
But it's all wrong  
That is I think I disagree…

На этом месте «Strawberry fields» тоже начали заикаться, заставив Кроули сурово посмотреть на проигрыватель. Похоже, иглу надо было менять. Конечно, смертные сильно продвинулись в плане доступности музыки с четырнадцатого века, но им всё ещё было куда стремиться. Он подумывал чудеснуть себе новомодный проигрыватель для кассет. Или даже купить. В минуты меланхолии ему всегда хотелось покупать вещи. В отчетах он врал, что дестабилизирует таким образом экономику.

С другой стороны, в последний раз, когда он слышал эти штуки, они жутким образом шипели. Совершенно не стильно. Ходили слухи, что скоро сделают проигрыватель для автомобиля. Авто… авто… автомагнитолу, вот что! Вот это он точно купит. Мысль о том, чтобы рассекать на Бентли под любимые хиты, слегка подняла ему настроение. Мысль, что этого момента придётся ждать, вернула его на прежний уровень.  
А пока что он снова щёлкнул пальцами, меняя иглу, а заодно и пластинку на новую. На самую новую, если быть точным.

— All you need is love! — раздалось из колонок. Кроули мрачно отсалютовал бокалом. Он чувствовал себя настоящим бунтарем, включая подобное, Люцифер с его Восстанием нервно курит в сторонке. Демон просто не может слушать что-то, где столько раз повторяется слово на букву «Л». Но, если кто-нибудь придет ему об этом сказать… Ооо, он под-го-то-влен.

Тем не менее, песня подействовала на него плохо (может, не зря демонам нельзя такое слушать?). К её концу он раскис окончательно, поставил на бесконечный повтор «With a Little Help from My Friends» и, подпевая не в такт, методично влил в себя три из одиннадцати остававшихся в баре бутылок односолодового виски. Даже безо льда, нахер лёд.

Интересно, если из святой воды сделать лед, это будет святой лед? Святой снег? Святые снежки? Он представил, как целится и рукой в защитной перчатке залепляет прямо в глаз Вельзевул святым снежком. Стало зябко.  
Вообще-то, зрелище медленно растворяющегося начальства должно было скорее согреть, так что, возможно, дело было в том, что у него было холодно.

— Холодно, — вслух повторил Кроули, обводя глазами комнату. Под его взглядом появившаяся было трещина на штукатурке заросла сама собой, а подлетевший к окну комар развернулся и быстро пожужжал в противоположном направлении. У Кроули был идеальный порядок, спасибо. Из века в век, в Египте, Испании или Париже, квартира, бунгало или замок — у него было чисто. Не так. Как. В Аду.  
И всё же…

— У меня неуютно, — произнёс Кроули с неудовольствием.  
Он поставил бокал на пол и еще раз медленно огляделся. Черный пол. Черные обои (психоделически-чёрных ему так никто и не продал, а жаль). Черный стол. Черный диван. Чего-то не хватало.

Вот в магазинчике у ангела было уютно. Что там такого было?  
«Азирафэль», — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос. Кроули отмахнулся. Он был настроен действовать, а не предаваться меланхолии (или это излишки виски в нем были настроены)? Так. Что там было? Книги. Нет, не то. Пыль. Мимо. Кресла? Ла-а-адно… Кроули взмахнул рукой, создавая кресла. Ковры? Кроули поморщился.

Безделушки? О, безделушек хватало. Он снова огляделся. Может, их как раз слишком много? Статую обугленной курицы можно было бы убрать. Кроули зажмурился, представил, как будет выглядеть комната без неё, и энергично замотал головой. Нет, курицу он оставит. «Между прочим, тогда ты его подбросил, и ему не было быстро», — напомнил внутренний голос ехидно.

Кроули злобно зарычал и попытался сменить бесконечное Do you need anybody? — I just need someone to love на что-то подобрее. Нет, пободрее. Или всё-таки правильно подобрее? Аргх! Позлее!  
— Help! — заорал проигрыватель. — I need somebody. Help!

Четыре бутылки назад эта песня вызвала бы новый приток мрачных мыслей, но сейчас он воспринял её как очень, очень своевременный совет. Почти как знак снизу. Раз он не знает, что нужно для уюта, ему не помешает небольшая… Ну, ладно, не помощь. Консультация.  
Быстренько обзавестись последними журналами по дизайну интерьеров не составило труда.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка… — бормотал Кроули.  
По всему выходило, что он, в целом, всё ещё в тренде. Он попытался было сменить обои на ультрамодно-вырвиглазные, но у него тут же закружилась голова, и он вернулся к привычному черному. С психоделикой у него что-то не ладилось…

— Help me if you can, I'm feeling down and I do appreciate you being 'round… — подвывали Битлы.

Экзистенциальная тоска начала возвращаться обратно, и Кроули попытался сосредоточиться на смене обстановки. Нужна была какая-то свежая идея. Что-то не как обычно.

Для лучшей работы воображения он зажмурился. Перед глазами как живой встал — ну, конечно, блин, тебя только не хватало! — кто бы вы думали, Азирафэль. «Смотри, Кроули, здесь так чудесно! Хотел бы я жить в таком маленьком домике с садом!» — защебетал он в привычной своей манере.

Кроули задумался, припоминая. Они тогда сваливали из Авиньона через Прованс, прихватив с собой не меньше трёх дюжин бутылок с местных винокурен. Почему-то перенестись чудом было нельзя (опять ангельское начальство? или это тогда он продолбал лошадь? всего не упомнишь), они тряслись в какой-то карете, выпили половину припасенного, а из окна был вид на все эти бесконечные беленькие домики. Точно, тогда же он обнаружил у себя жуткую аллергию на лаванду — очень мешало работать. «Бежишь, как черт от лаванды», — хихикал, помнится, захмелевший Азирафэль. И снабжал его носовыми платками.

Кажется, сейчас люди называли «провансом» какой-то стиль в оформлении. Страшно немодный… Стоп. Мысль была дикой, но казалась логичной. Что, если именно это и нужно для уюта? Надо быть исключительно немодным?  
Он щёлкнул пальцами. Диван увеличился в размерах и оброс подушками в цветочек. Мебель стала деревянной и какой-то округлой. Кругом появились корзины, салфетки и небольшие напольные лампы. Всё это, разумеется, оставалось исключительно черным: Кроули не был готов жертвовать основой своего стиля в угоду абстрактному уюту. Разошедшись, он создал вазы с цветами, но тут же сморщился и убрал их обратно. Во-первых, они не были чёрными, а во-вторых… — апчхи! — блядская лаванда!

Подумав, он добавил пару живых растений. А что? Стильно. Никаких цветов. Никаких запахов. И зеленый это вполне терпимо для разнообразия. На этом он выдохся.  
Чего-то не хватало все равно. Проигрыватель зашел на десятый круг:

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze  
But every now and then I feel so insecure  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before…

Кроули сдался и пошел к телефону. Надо было звонить Азирафэлю. Если кто понимал в уюте, так это он.  
— Надо его спросить… — пьяно бормотал он, пытаясь вспомнить, где после всех экспериментов с интерьером оказался телефон, — спросить…

На кухне телефона не было, в ванной тоже. В гостиной не было (— Won't you please, please help me? Help me? Help me? Ooh... — Да заткнись ты уже!). И под диваном. На кухне не было. А, нет, на кухне он уже проверял. В спальне?

В спальне обнаружилась кровать, и это заставило Кроули временно сменить приоритеты. Упасть лицом в подушки оказалось неожиданно приятно. Было бы еще лучше, если бы он при этом не стукнулся об ажурную спинку кровати, но, видимо, уют требовал жертв. Жертвы — это же очень а-а-а-адски?

С этой мыслью Кроули и отключился.

***

Утро встретило его жесточайшим похмельем и воплем «Help!» из соседней комнаты. Кроули не сразу опознал его как музыку, а опознав — застонал и накрылся подушкой. «Надо изобрести что-то такое для людей, — пришла злобная мысль. — Сказать им, что просыпаться не под будильник, а под любимые мелодии — это круто. Выживут только самые стойкие…»

Пластинка, не умолкая, молила о помощи, а значит надо было заставить себя встать. Разбить её о стену на расстоянии не получалось.  
Открыв глаза, Кроули оказался полностью с пластинкой солидарен. Похмелье лечилось простым чудом и явно было наименьшей из его проблем. Потому что он был… где-то. Смертные сказали бы «в Аду», но в Аду было по-другому, он точно помнил. В Раю, насколько ему было известно, тоже было как-то не так. «Надо спросить Азирафэля», — подумал он по инерции. Стоп. Азирафэль. Уют. Модные тенденции. Блять! Да что он вчера устроил?!

***

«И всё-таки стоит что-то поменять», — размышлял он позже, развоплотив чудовищные рюшечки по всей квартире. Особенно его поразило нарисовавшееся в ванной зеркало с гипсовыми херувимчиками.  
Но, если подумать, не всё в этом кошмаре было таким уж мерзким… Он смерил оценивающим взглядом фикус в углу. Может быть, стоит завести побольше растений? Каких-нибудь впечатляющих. Гигантскую росянку? Звучит привлекательно.

Его взгляд упал на валяющуюся посреди комнаты обложку пластинки, многоцветье подсказывало, что это одна из последних. Кроули наклонился и поднял её. Ну точно, новая, «Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band». Если вчера название вызывало глухую тоску, то сегодня скорее лёгкое недоумение. Некоторое время он развлекался тем, что разглядывал изображенных на обложке людей, пытаясь понять, кто есть кто, как вдруг его осенило. Вот чего не хватало! Усы, однозначно, ему нужны усы.

«Ангелу не понравится», — попытался внутренний голос. «Да похрен, что ему не понравится, — мысленно огрызнулся Кроули. — Сегодня усы у этих ребят, завтра усы снова в моде. И вообще, мне с ним не целоваться!» Последняя мысль была неожиданной, слегка шокирующей и почему-то обидной. Кроули отмахнулся от неё и занялся формой усов. На пятой попытке он одобрительно подмигнул зеркалу и отправился искать очки. Вроде бы с ними он ничего не делал.

Очки обнаружились на полу под залежами пустых бутылок. Под весьма впечатляющим их количеством. Н-да… И чего он вчера расклеился? Азирафэль всегда был такой. То они неделями пили вместе и чуть не в обнимку распевали застольные песни, а то ангел вдруг вспоминал, что ему не положено, за ними могут следить, и вообще «как ты не понимаешь, Кроули?!», и начинал от него шарахаться. Это бесило и умиляло одновременно. В общем, за столько веков можно было привыкнуть.

К тому же, если подумать, любой другой ангел ограничился бы вторым пунктом программы, не говоря уже о попытках изничтожения. А этот — святую воду не хотел давать! Заботник… По лицу против воли расплывалась глупая улыбка. Теперь он может хоть чуть-чуть меньше бояться. Рано или поздно Снизу обо всем узнают и придут. Но он будет готов. А пока стоит сделать то что обычно — постараться, чтобы подольше не узнали.

А значит нужно было заняться работой. Проект лондонской окружной дороги варился в пучинах британской бюрократии уже несколько лет. В который раз. А ведь при определенной смене дизайна эта штука может быть очень многообещающей! Кто сказал, что перестановки следует ограничивать собственной квартирой?

Кроули ухмыльнулся. Нужно было заняться этим вплотную. Люди, конечно, неплохо справлялись сами, но ведь никогда не помешает небольшая демоническая помощь?  
— Help! — отозвалась на его мысли пластинка. — Ш-ш-ш… Help!..

**Author's Note:**

> Помогите автору найти арт, где Кроули создал себе кучу сосков и демонстрирует, а Азирафэль говорит "Дорогой, хватит дразнить мистера Шедвелла!"  
> Я определенно им вдохновлялась, но потеряла и не могу найти обратно :)


End file.
